Azaeil
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Draco's father has been found but Lucius is different. He tells his son of the pains and pleasures the Labyrinth can give along with the secret knowledge that not even the wizarding world knows.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked down the hallway of the Ministry of Magic. He was about to go home when a man came running down the hall calling his name. "Draco! Draco! I need to talk to you!" Draco turned around rolling his eyes. The man calling his name was Marty Mooney. Despite the funny name he was Draco's assistant, a rather annoying assistant. The thing that he hated about Marty was when he stared at his wife for too long.

"Draco….," panted Marty as he grabbed onto Draco's robbed. Draco brushed away the fat man's hand with a sneer. He personally hated the man with his over use of sandalwood and his overweight physique, he was disgusting. Marty's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets as if they were going to pop out anytime. "What is it now, Marty?" asked Draco. Marty always seemed to be wanting something weather it be money or more sandalwood (come to think of it the smell of sandalwood and sweat were overpowering to the point Draco wanted to gag). "Remember your father?"

For the first time Draco had known Marty his assistant had finally got his attention. His father disappeared about 18 years ago with no sign of were he is. Many people thought he was dead, buried somewhere were no one will find him but, Draco knew deep down it wasn't true. He was alive….somewhere he was alive. "What about my father?" he asked calmly. His insides were turning into knots with questions running through his head. Is he alive? Is he dead? Will he be alright?

Marty grabbed a hold on Draco's arm with caution in his eyes. "Your father came to us and…" Marty tried to get out the words but, it proved difficult. Instead of spilling out the words Marty spilled out his lunch. Draco stepped back in disgusted as Marty was still finishing emptying his stomach. "My God, Marty, pull yourself together! What do you mean my father came to you?" Marty looked up at Draco, wiping his mouth. "Joe got that box from some derelict down the street and Joe….I shouldn't have….I shouldn't…."

Marty sat down on a near by chair taking a breath, his hands shaking. Draco looked at him with concern, what did Marty see in the dark? "When he opened it, they came out of no where"

"What did?"

"The chains…..the chains….and then a man appeared, he was _bound _in something I don't know….he told me he need to talk to you, that you were his father." Draco didn't believe the man, Marty had to be on something. Draco was about to walk away again until Marty showed him the box. "He said….you wouldn't believe unless I showed you _this_." Draco took the box from his hand, he recognized it alright. The box was there in the Underground right after his father disappeared. "Where did you get it?"

"From the Underground….he's waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Azaeil waited patiently in the Underground. He watched the skinned body of Joe Menns being dragged by the others. They didn't have to ask why he wasn't coming, he still had business to attend to. Once the Gate was closed Azaeil heard another one open from above. His son was coming. Quickly he put on his clock and his mask, he didn't want his son to see him like this…..at least not yet.

#

Draco was welcomed by a burst of cold air when he opened the door. He shivered as he looked into the pitch darkness. It hadn't changed, he thought. With a moment of hesitation he slowly made his descent into what looked like nothingness. Going down the stairs he thought he walked into madness because he kept going down and down and down until finally he met solid ground. "Father," he called out. There wasn't a response, only more blackness. Draco called out again to be greeted with the same answer: Nothing.

Just when Draco was to turn around and go back up to sanity he froze as a familiar voice called his name, 'Draco'. The voice sounded like his father's but there was something else to it. Something more…._unearthly_. "Don't leave, Draco," said the voice. Draco turned to the speaker were blue light was shining about three feet away behind other debris of junk. With effort he fought his way through the jungle of nik-naks and worthless treasures to finally find his father or what he could guess was his father.

The man in question wore a black cloak with a silver death mask on his face. He was sitting in a chair with his hands covered in his sleeves making him look like a monk in prayer. Draco was suspicious of this man, maybe this was a trick. "Who are you?" It was silent for a moment then there was a response.

"You know who I am," he answered simply.

"You're not my father," Draco responded spitefully, this man couldn't be his father his own flesh and blood wouldn't hide his face from him. This had to be one of Voldemort's Deatheaters. The way the man was dressed like the reaper himself he must be one of them. This also could be an interrogation of some kind. Yes, that was it an interrogation. "Do you know where my father is, sir?"

"Yes, I do," he said, "He's sitting in this chair right in front of you."

"You lie, my father would not hide himself from me!" The man sighed as if this whole situation was a heavy burden. "Have you ever wondered how your father disappeared, Draco?"

"How?" The man took his hands out of his sleeves. Draco stood there amazed by those hands. The hands were pale white with what looked like ancient tattoo designs on his front and palm. His fingers and thumbs had ivory carved armor rings that looked like they could rip though bone. He offered out his hand, "I want to show you what happened." Draco hesitated, that hands looked it took the lives of many.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you," he said, he sounded truthful. Slowly Draco walked over to take the man's hand. Once he touched the cold flesh a flood of images came to him. He saw his father looking at the mirror, making a deal with it, stealing the box from his house, descending into the darkness then ultimately sealing his fate by solving the puzzle. Draco broke out in cold sweat as the image of his father being skinned alive by these 'beings' played over and over again. "Do you believe me now?" asked his father.

Draco was on the floor speechless by the man before him. "Yes…..is this Voldemort's doing?" His father laughed at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"No, I don't serve the Son. I now serve the Father."

"What do you mean 'serve the Father'?" It was quiet for a moment then a chair appeared out of no where. "Sit son, I want to explain to you what happened then you'll understand my purpose." Draco wanted to ask what kind off purpose but he held his tongue. He'll eventually know what it'll be soon. Draco sat in the leather chair listening intently to what his father was about to say.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day was brutal, when I became property of Sister Cilice the pain was unimaginable. I was chained to a bed of nails with hooks piercing my skin. I saw her standing at the edge of the bed smiling. I could only guess she was beautiful once but not anymore. "So how does it feel to be in the presence of a greater power?" she asked coming toward the side of the bed. I flinched as she put a gentle hand against my face.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, hating myself for feeling 'aroused'. I turned away as she leaned in closer to my face. "Spirited…that's very good for a wizard," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to wipe it away but one of the hooks dig deep into my hand. The Sister straddles me, pressing me closer to the nails digging into my backside. I felt very ashamed that I was aroused by this….monster on top of me. She's no where near beautiful, I thought to myself as she grinded her hips against mine suggestively. She presses her whole body weight against mine, I hiss in pain as the nails drew blood.

"You think because you're a wizard that you are the most powerful being in the universe?" asked the Sister, digging her nails into my flesh.

"Please….stop!"

"No," she said grabbing my hair then making me sit up. I screamed as some of the hooks broke away with my flesh with it. "We haven't even begun. You see, I am the real power that you think you are and I'm going to remind you how very wrong you are. Now lick it!" Without warning she forced my mouth on her open wound on her neck while she took me inside her. At that moment I couldn't believe what was happening, I was being raped.

I will spare you the details of my 'intimate' time with her. All I could say was that every day I was torn apart and violated by my mistress almost on a daily basis until the day Dolores Umbridge was taken. It was like any other day when I felt my body repair itself. I thought I was going to go through the usual routine until she freed me from the bed by tossing me out like a lazy child. The sudden movement was painful to the point were I couldn't move. I was in so much pain that I didn't feel the collar being put around my neck.

"Come," she commanded, jerking the chain. Not wanting to go under a punishment I went with her crawling like a dog on all fours. I thought being in the bed was terrible but it wasn't as bad as crawling on the ground in a long maze. It stings crawling on your hands and knees without any skin to protect it. For a moment I thought this was some new for of torture until we finally stopped. If I wanted to I would have collapsed unto the ground in relief but my body literally hurt everywhere so the only way to relax the pain was to not move.

"Help me!" screamed the new prisoner, the voice sounded familiar yet it sounded gurgled. Slowly I look up to see Dolores being passed around by faceless twins. I could see Dolores had been under the special came of the damned. Her face and body was open with more blood coming out of her mouth.

"Help Me!" she screamed again, the twins punch her in her open stomach were she collapsed then dragged her to my side. It was a moment of silence then three figures appeared, ones that I was familiar with. On the left was a fat one wearing sunglasses while on the other side had no face except for a clicking pair of teeth but the one that I'll never forget was the one in the middle. It's face was decorated in pins with eyes as black as the night

"Well Nikolatta, I can see you're enjoying your slave," it said, his voice sounded sinister. Briefly I look up at my mistress, she has a name? The Sister read my thought and said, "We use to be human….what you call a muggle."

"You filthy…..whatever you are," said Dolores spitefully. I was mouthing the words 'don't say that' over and over. There's one thing you don't do to Sister Cilice and that is to insult her publicly. I learned that when my mistress decided to have a few 'visitors' over.

"Filthy? Who are you calling filthy you toad!" my mistress said, I could tell by the venom in her voice that she was going to hurt someone and not in a 'kinky' way either.


End file.
